


For Everyone

by Medeusa



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeusa/pseuds/Medeusa
Summary: Just a message ;)





	For Everyone

Here's wishing you Happy Holidays of all kinds and a very Merry New Year. May 2018 bring all your desires to fruition. HUMONGOUS HUGS and all the special treats to you and your muse*s*


End file.
